The Glitterati's Descent into Madness
by SlytherShadow
Summary: Jaryn is on the brink of losing her mind. Will her concerned brother be able to take care of her? Twincest. Self-Harm.


Me and Karyn never left the Penthaus, how could we? I had only left the room for a moment, simply to get a glass of water, when I felt the tightness of my chest I always got when Karyn hurt herself.

I ran back into the living room, blood was pouring down her arm, she was ripping into it with her teeth, her eyes were dark and vacant as they always were when she had an attack.

It was all I could do to get her arm out of her own grasp, ripping my jacket off and tying it around her arm tightly. She looked at me, recognition slowly returning to her eyes.

"What happened brother? It hurts! It hurts brother! Did I do this? I did, didn't I? I'm so sorry!"

She began sobbing violently. I pulled her into my arms, careful to keep pressure on the wound. I was grateful for the fact that soon she wouldn't remember any of this. For some unexplained reason she had short-term memory loss after she cried, I assumed she was attempting to erase all her pain.

Soon after, she had cried herself to sleep. I rubbed her back slowly, my face buried in her soft hair. She smelled so sweet. I would always protect her, my other half.

When I awoke, I could hear a crackling sound. I jumped to my feet, assuming the Penthaus was on fire.

I heard a giggle from the kitchen and looked over to see Jaryn infront of a sizzling frying pan cooking breakfast. I walked over slowly, careful not to startle her.

"What happened to the chef?" I asked.

"I fired him."

**_Rule # 1 Never question Jaryn's decisions._**

**_Rule # 2 Jayrn is always right._**

**_Rule # 3 Anyone who broke the rules was punished._**

"Good idea." I agreed quickly.

"I know right? I should have thought of it earlier!"

I noticed the bandage on her arm.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering what she assumed happened.

"Oh! I started making breakfast when I noticed I was bleeding, a knife must have slipped out of my hand at some point." She said calmly.

"My poor butterfly." I whispered in her ear, before putting my hands on her sides, and sliding them forward across her stomache until my arms were around her.

She gently rubbed her head into my face as she poured her lovingly cooked food into plates. I relased her as she carried the food over to the dining table where the cutlery was already laid out and fresh pot of tea was brewing.

"It's nice having breakfast together." Jaryn said, sitting down and starting in on the food.

"Yes I agree." I said.

"We should always do everything together." Her eyes got slightly darker when she said it, the threat behind the command obvious.

"I will never leave you're side." I said solemnly.

"I'm so lucky to have a wonderful brother to keep me safe like you." She genuinely smiled at me.

I smiled back.

You see, my sister lived on the dark lake of insanity, on top of a thin layer of ice, that was very fragile, and could break at the slighest disturbance. And just like a real frozen lake, it was easy for her to break through the ice, plunging into the dark cold of insanity, but it was very hard to get her out again. She would flail, drowning, banging against the clear barrier that seperated us, clearly in sight, but despertly unreachable.

"Brother Dearest?"

My eyes re-focused from their thoughts to see Jaryn smiling at me. She wanted something.

"Yes Love?" I replied.

She reached across the small table and I took her hand in mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too sis." And I did, I meant it with every fibre of my being.

"Why haven't you proposed to me?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, grey eyes shining.

The question caught me off-guard.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"That's what people do, when they're in love, they ask for marriage." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes Jaryn, but not for us." I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

I could see the darkness creeping into her eyes. I could practically hear the frozen lake cracking on her fragile grasp of reality.

"Unless you don't love me? You don't want to spend the rest of you're life with me. You don't want to be near me..."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had slid over to her side of the table, falling to one knee, and taking one of her hands in mine.

"I love you more than anything and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Jaryn, will you spend the rest of you're life with me?" I asked tenderly.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness. I had a feeling she wanted this for a long time now.

She reached down and slid her fingers under my chin, pulling up, forcing me to look into her eyes. Then something happened I never expected. She leaned down, kissing me on the lips!

I didn't dare pull away. Instead, closing my eyes, I let her do what she wished with me.

Soon she pulled away, her eyes shining, her smile so big, she was just bursting with happiness.

"I love you brother."

"I love you too, sister."

"When shall we get rings?" She asked excitedly.

I swallowed the urge to argue, it would only makes things worse then were already.

"Whenever you like, there's no hurry though, we have the rest of our lives." I added calmly.

"I know brother! But I'm excited! Can we go tonight? Please, brother, please?"

I looked into her shining eyes, and knew I could refuse her nothing.

"yes, of course."

She was up in a flash, dashing across the apartment, she called over her shoulder,

"I'll have to go pick out an outfit! I'm so excited!"

All I could do was sit defeated on the floor, where was this delusion taking us?

That night, we were at the jewlers. Jaryn was excited, her arm entwined with mine.

"Can we see you're wedding rings?" She demanded of the man behind the counter.

"Male or Female?" The Jewler asked.

"Both." She snapped, she really hate questions.

"No, I meant, which of you are getting rings?"

Jayrn was getting physically agitated at this point, gritting her teeth. The man was taken aback. We were clearly identical twins.

I was desprete to save the situation before it crumbled to ruins.

"We're VERY rich, and VERY eccentric, and willing to significantly compensate you and you're business considerably if you would help us with this." I added slyly, fluttering my eyelashes for effect.

Jaryn smiled evily, greed could corrupt anyone, and as long as she got what she wanted, she didn't care the method.

"Yes Sir, so what kind of rings were you interested in this evening?"

Not long after we were back in the Penthaus, Jaryn spinning and laughing in the middle of the living room, and I couldn't help but smile at her overwhelming happiness.

Suddenly she dashed across the room, taking my hand in hers.

"Put on you're nice clothes!" She demanded suddenly.

"When?" I asked for clarification.

"Now! Me Too!"

Then she dashed off to her changing room at full speed. I didn't delay, sensing her urgency.

I got dressed in my purple button up shirt with the black vest and with black dress pants. I knew she liked that outfit on me. And when I came out to see her in her purple mini dress with the black trench coat I knew I made the right choice.

Her eyes were shining to bright.

"Rings!"

My eyes widended as I realized she meant to have the wedding now. Normally, we'd have to call our friends and family first but, well, we didn't have any. At least doing it ourselves it wouldn't be an officially binding contact.

I obediantly fetched the rings.

"Put them on!"

Her sentences were shortened in her excitment. I gently placed her ring on her finger, before slipping mine on as well.

"Vow to love me forever!" She demanaded.

"I vow to love you forever." I repeated obediantly.

"Until death do us part!" She said quickly, her excitment growing.

"Death could never seperate us." I said confidently, looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled, pleased with my answer.

"Kiss the bride."

Our lips met once more, warm and soft. I felt my arms wrapping around her. Our kiss slowly melted into a hug, with Jaryn burying her face into my neck while I held her close to me.

"Do you know where I want to go for our honeymoon?" She whispered into my neck.

"Where Love?" I asked.

"The bedroom, I'm sleepy."

I buried my face in her hair to stifle my laugh, I didn't think she would take it too kindly.

Then I gently swept her up into my arms. She let out a gently giggle, and I held her close to me.

"My princess." I whispered to her.

She melted in my arms and I carried her to our bedroom, where I put her down gently in our bed, and I curled up against her, pulling the blanket over us.

I kissed the back of her neck.

"Sweet Dreams."

When I woke up, I was alone.

I bolted up in bed and look around the room. Empty.

But there wasn't any blood, and I didn't have a tight feeling in my chest, so maybe everything was ok.

I got up to check if she was in the bathroom, empty, even the tub, where she sat sometimes in the middle of the night when she was feeling hot.

I walked to the other side of the Penthaus, the kitchen was empty as well. Which only left the living room and the balcony.

I suddenly broke out into a cold sweat. I still remember vividly when she was convinced she was a fallen angel sent to save mankind. She took the fallen part literally, assuming she was supposed to fall from the balcony to complete her mission.

Taking a deep breath, I went into the living room to see her curled up by the floor-to-ceiling windows. Her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes blank and staring.

"Jaryn?"

"Do you want me to have children?" She was clearly speaking to him, and yet she didn't acknowledge his presence in any way.

"Why Jaryn?" I was stalling for time. A question was a trap in ever sense of the word, if I didn't answer correctly I would lose my precious dear sister.

"You want me to have children, don't you!" She insisted angrilly.

"Of course not darling." I sunk to the floor and stroked her cheek. Taking the hint from the angry outburst that children wasn't something she wanted.

"I don't want to have children." She said sadly.

Anger I could handle, sadness I could not. I could feel my heart breaking in my chest for her.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my lap.

"I don't need children. You're perfect for me, in every way, I love you desperately." I told her passionatly.

"People get married... than have kids." She said sadly.

"Not us." I added quickly. "Just you and me, until the end of time."

I could feel her relax in my arms. She curled into me, snuggling into my neck.

"I love you bro."

"I love you too sis."

I held her close and kissed her forehead. I'd protect her.

I'd protect her from everything.

I'd protect her from the entire world.

I'd protect her from herself.


End file.
